Gabriella goes on a date!
by DigitalMediaYouthMultimodal
Summary: Getting ready by watching beauty Vlogs on YouTube is fun!


Chapter 1: Gabriella gets ready for her big date

It was summer vacation and Gabriella lay in bed. She didn't feel like getting out of bed yet, so instead she was watching YouTube videos on her phone. The woman on her screen was telling her all about the new soft lip balm by Nyxx. The Hispanic girl loved watching these Vlogs. She loved getting some good beauty tips. Tonight, she would have a big date with Troy, so she'd be sure to use some of these make-up techniques. She twirled her hair while the video kept playing. Her bed was warm and comfy so she stayed under the covers and watched video after video for more inspiration. She commented on a video: "THANKS! 3 Nikkieturtorials, you always give such great tips! 😊" As she scrolled through the comment section Gabriella suddenly felt a strong urge, it was coming from deep inside herself, from deep inside her very being. She needed to sing! The teen queen sung the words in front of her, she sang out loud what there was posted in the comment section.

" _Make sure to watch the giveaway at the end_ _! I need some proper Makeup to teach my mom to stop using her fingers to blend."_

Her feet rhythmically swayed back and forth as she sang the first lines. It felt good to sing again. Perhaps she'd be singing tonight on her date with Troy as well. She had heard Sharpay mention something about a new karaoke bar opening next to the ice cream shop, maybe Troy would take her there tonight.

" _I NEED TO GET MY HANDS ON THAT HIGHLIGHTER HOLY SHIT! 3 3 Tarte Shape Tape concealer, I LOVE IT!"_

Her voice became louder and her whole body started to move along to her improvised melody. When she felt this good she didn't need Kelsi to help her out with the melody. Singing was her biggest passion, or maybe it was science, or Troy, that's a difficult dilemma.

" _My favorite 2017 product is Huda Beauty liquid matte trendsetter. So insecure about how I looked, wearing it made me feel so much better."_

She could buy the lipstick she'd seen in that last video, she knew Nikkie recommends only the best. It would be fun to leave a whole trail of lipstick stains on Troy's neck. The thought made her heart beat faster, but her voice stayed melodious and perfect.

" _And OMG Stila Stay All Day Liquid Waterproof Linear, I want it so badly. This is how you sing a YouTube beauty Vlog comment medley!_ "

That last line wasn't one of the comments of course, she'd made that up herself to end her silly little song.

" _GABRIELLA! Get down here! Don't you know what time it is?"_

Gabriella quickly got dressed and hurriedly made her way downstairs. By watching all those beauty Vlogs she'd totally lost track of time. Her mom had an angry frown on her face. She didn't understand that Gabriella hadn't been doing nothing, she had been gathering inspiration for her makeup tonight. You can't go to your big date without looking your very best. _"You should eat some breakfast Gabby, or it'll be so late it becomes lunch."_ Those Vlogs provided valuable information she needed.

This wasn't the first time Gabriella had gotten into trouble after binge-watching beauty Vlogs. Last week she had been a little grumpy after she found out she couldn't get that fancy, new, glittery, Japanese lip-gloss delivered in New-Mexico. Her mom had commented on it and Gabriella had made a snappy remark, her mom had said she was throwing a temper tantrum and the whole thing was just ughhh...

Her mom was old, she didn't understand, maybe if they watched a video or two together she'd finally see why this was important, but right now Gabriella just wanted to get her breakfast and focus on her big date tonight. If everything went right she and Troy would end up alone somewhere together, they'd make out and she would look beautiful with her new make-up on. She still had to buy it, but there was still plenty of time. As she poured her milk into the bowl of cereal she pondered if that dreamy hunk Troy was also busy preparing for tonight and thinking about her. Thinking about him gave her that urge again. She just had to sing about her love for Troy!

She started to sing a part of something she'd sung before. Last time she sang it Gabriella had been devastated, but by leaving out a few verses the song would also fit her current near euphoric mood. Before she started singing she grabbed her spoon as if it was a microphone and held it tight in her hands.

" _I thought you were my fairy tale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true."_

Gabriella leapt up onto the table as if it was a stage and her angelic voice filled the house. She kicked her bowl of cereal out of the way. Milk splashed against the wall and soggy chunks of her healthy and balanced breakfast dripped down onto the floor.

" _But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you."_

She had closed her eyes and was completely focused on her singing. Her mother entered the room and screamed when she saw the horrible mess her daughter had made for no apparent reason. Had she gone mad? Luckily Gabriella couldn't hear her mother, she was one with the music and had shut out all other things.

" _I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled you made me feel  
Like I could sing along."_

With a mighty KA-TOOM the kitchen table collapsed, right at the songs climax. Gabriella fell, but she wasn't scared, she was in love and blissfully unaware of her surroundings. She fell on top of her mother. The woman fell down hit the floor hard, such a fall could cause some serious injuries, luckily Gabriella's fall had been broken by her mother.

"Good catch mom, I'm going to go shopping for make-up now, bye bye!"

Unable to speak and in horrible pain Mrs. Montez remained on the floor.


End file.
